Wish: And So it begins
by NotKim
Summary: Alix still despises Gaara but will have to overcome her hate and pain by what he caused and work together in order to save themselves and everyone around them. A new threat is in the Naruto world, and it’s someone they least expected…
1. Day 1 to 4 Of The War

R i d 3 r: Welcome back! To those who haven't read the first part, Wish: The Beginning, you should read it or it wouldn't make much sense, but might anyways… Erm, but yes. Here is part 2 of Wish.

--------------------------------------

**Wish: Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1-4 Of The War**

War was on the horizon and it was something Gaara didn't want. He had to evacuate the city into a underground passage that led to a make-shift village that was residing in the woods under heavy guard, and illusion so it wouldn't be seen. It was a mess with everything he was going through, for the village and the huge war between Sand and Sound.

It was just as Alix foretold only 3 months ago. She had said that she would have to participate in the war that was going to happen, only to help those around her whether she liked it or not. She promised she'd be there during the war, and when he had asked if she would help when it started off, she shook her head, laughed and walked away. Not even giving a glance back at him.

He sighed, irritation moving from his mind and turning into stiffness in his shoulders. Leaning back in his chair, he abruptly stood up and sand swirled around him and he was gone from the room. Appearing only where a large group of Shinobi's stood, along with his brother and sister, MaiAki happened to stand there in her Shinobi gear, while Kankuro kept trying to persuade her to leave and watch the kids, apparently it wasn't working.

All Shinobi standing there, could feel Gaara's aura and they turned around, giving a quick bow and going over the plan with Temari once again.

"…They've set up camp just to the east, about 50 miles away. We have a spotter there, and were keeping in touch ever hour."

"Good, I want more people moving around sand. I don't want this looking suspicious so go on like it was an everyday routine."

The Jounin's nodded and vanished, the Genin were stuck with the Chunnin and they moved on to another part of Suna, getting their supplies ready, leaving the family and the soon to be sister-in-law.

"please, MaiAki! I don't want you to get hurt, they kids need a parent if something were to happen."

"I'm not leaving. I'm going and that's final. Not even him could stop me!" MaiAki's finger directed itself towards Gaara, indicating that it was him she was talking about.

Kankuro sighed, defeated. There was no way he could convince her not to go. He knew if she went, then he's have more problems fighting and he'd keep thinking about her, and if she was okay. No, it wasn't good, not for him.

Temari smiled lightly, patting MaiAki on the shoulder, giving a thumbs up before saying something about checking on the Jounin's and will be back later. A gust of wind, she was gone. It was silent to say the least. You wondered if this was actually a village with people apparently being shown.

It was good to have Genjutsu users on hand to create such illusions for Sound to be fooled because they were complete idiots. Hell, Gaara didn't even know if Orochimaru was still alive because of Sasuke, someone must have taken over -- but no one had a clue as too who.

"Hiya pals!" 6 eyes shifted towards the newly acquired voices by them, sand swirling around them in a threatening movement.

"Hold up! No need, were not with sound, were here to assist you… leave the sand alone.. She'll get pissed and I'll feel the wrath.. It's not fun.."

They seemed extremely suspicious. They sighed softly.

"Okay, I'm Kairu, this is Shiuhshia, were from Azure."

"Azure? Then why haven't I seen you before?"

"MaiAki-chaaan! Why don't you remember me!?" Kairu just dived at her feet, grabbing onto her ankles and practically crying.

"Oh, now I do.. And uhm.. Shia.. Looks as if she's going to kill you.. Are you two finally together?!" That seemed to catch her interest, even though a war was about to break out.

Kairu stood up, and slowly backed up to Shia, not wanting to look at her. The anger she was giving off was so much it wanted to eat him..

"Kazekage-sama! It has started!"

-------------------------------------------

3 months she had been gone from Sand once again, looking for something Omen had lost at her old home back in the water country, and Alix soon found out that she hated water. There was way to much of it around. It was like sand, except it didn't try to kill you if it got in your shoes. She sighed softly, coming to a stop at a pedestal in the middle of a cavern, light seemed to float in from a certain place due to a rock not being in a particular hole on the roof.

'_There it is.. My pendant. Aw, my love gave it to me when I was so young…'_

"What does this pendant do, really, you never told me."

'_It boosts my chakra and your power more than it already is. it's the pendant to your sword. Why do you think it so damn dull? It was missing its piece, it's solitude and partner.'_

"Wait… You mean that.. This was your sword? that's why it chose me when I bought it?"

"_Ah, yes. Then again, had I not been here, it wouldn't have chosen you, though you're a good candidate for it to be used from. You hold enough chakra to take out a village; your just not used to it yet. You need to die first in order to obtain your hidden powers."_

"Die!?" Alix paused, stopping as her hand was slowly reaching towards the pendant, fingers extended like she was greedy for the necklace -- like it was pulling at her soul. It wanted her, or the sword, and her body was just reacting.

"_Yes, die. For people in your bloodline you need to die and be brought back. Your parents were killed because of your bloodline -- your adoptive family did it."_

That caught Alix's attention span of a deer and her eyes widened, body shaking at what Omen was saying. There was no way she could have lived with her family's murders for 10 years of her life! No way! Her knees buckled, but she didn't fall. She wasn't allowing herself to do so. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. What they did to her life, they would pay in full force, this wasn't even revenge - it was going to be murder.

But the thing was, that she didn't know if people got out of Azure before it was burned and attacked by sound, but obviously someone had to have connections with sound for it to fall as it did. Someone betrayed their village and killed everyone. Oh yes, they were going to pay..

'_Alix, calm down, the pendant reacts to your emotions.'_

"How can I be calm? People will be murdered."

'_Yes, yes, after you put on the pendant, we shall leave to go to Sand - the war has started."_

Alix nodded, letting her hand move and grasp the pendant, first receiving the shock of her life as it coursed through her arm, into her body before spreading every where's, causing even omen to cringe at the amount of static running through her body right now. Breathing deeply, she collapsed onto her knees, staring blankly at the ground.

Omen was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't responding. Random parts of her body were twitching and then she collapsed onto her side.

---------------------------------------

Blood spurted everywhere as Gaara closed his fist. A pool of blood forming under the Sound ninja's as he smushed them into heaps of bodies. Turning, he was struck with a kunai, but it didn't stop him, he just pulled it out with little to no effort, and again, he picked up sound's ninja's and smushed them. There was just no end to it, and apparently they kept coming like swarms of flies to poop. It was annoying as hell to say the least.

It had been successful for him to fight along with his Shinobi for the past 2 days, but his chakra and chakra pills were running out fast, and he wasn't leaving the field until someone killed him. He was going to fight to save his country, no matter what the cost was.

-Day 4-

He was loosing the battle, and fast, Temari was knocking them down every time the clustered in - Kankuro had been pulled out of the fight, along with MaiAki due to a wound she had suffered. 3 quarters of his men had been killed, but more reinforcements were coming.

His breathing was starting to labor, all the wounds he was suffering from were now starting to take a toll - his usual cold eyes were starting to dull and not be as vicious as it was supposed to be, hell, he couldn't even do it famous death glare anymore. He was loosing it.

The two new Shinobi's claiming to be from Azure had done one hell of a job clearing out Sound, but they two were suffering, movements becoming slower and slower, and more wounds showed up on them both.

Dodging a kick to the abdomen, he swung around with a kunai in his hand and nailing the ninja dead in the neck, blade going right through before being pulled out, droplets of blood splattering on him. It seemed now that some of them were pulling back, as well as Sand. At the position he was in, it was like a school fight, where one gang was on one side, and the other gang was opposite of him, a huge gap in between them. Every single person was covered in blood, every single person was breathing hard. Everyone held some type of fear in their eyes. No one was making a move.

A shadow crossed over his face, and everyone's instinct was to look up and see what it was; it happened to be a body of a sort, before landing harshly on the sand, dust and whatnot spinning around the body. Something shining in his eye, turned him to look at it. It was obviously a sword, slowly being raised to chest-area before swinging harshly and like a fire was created, it shot out of the sword, hit the sand and seemed to fuse with it. Like they said, fire mixed with sand at a hot enough temperature would turn to glass - but the thing was, this flame was hot, hot like the sun, but the sand didn't turn to glass. Physic's and science couldn't figure this out, but hell it would be awesome to see. The flames grew into a long line and advanced forwards like an avalanche, catching all the people in the first line-up. Screaming was heard and the smell of burning bodies was lifting through the air.

The figure looked back, glaring at Gaara, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened.

"Alix…?"

"I told you I'd have to participate one way or another.. Didn't I?"

---------------------------

R i d 3 r: Woot! You know the drill, R&R!


	2. Part One Traits

**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 2**

**Part One - Traits.**

There she stood, sword outstretched so that the tip of the blade was touching the ground. All that the fire touched when she summoned it, had perished, and now more than half of the ninja's were retreating. Some saying that'd they'd rather die by Gaara than by her, and others were just scared because of what their new leader told them. She smirked, hooray for being feared.

"Does this mean we won…?" A Shinobi to her left said, disbelief and worry crossed his features as he looked at the two of them. No one knew what to do now - there weren't used to watching sound retreat. Something was obviously going on.

"No, they'll re-group, then they will come back. I don't know when though, but it'll be more than a week." Alix turned around and faced Gaara. "Don't you look tired, you poor thing." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she spoke to him, but she smirked under her mask and walked towards Sand.

Gaara only growled, eyes narrowed. He didn't want to talk to her right now, he had to go check on the camp back 3 miles. Turning around in one quick, fluid movement he started to walk but had that slightest limp that you had to look close to notice, Alix only shrugged her shoulders and turned her head back towards the Sound camp, seeing people move.

Who was it that was controlling Sound now? Why did they want to attack Sand, other than obvious reasons. They lost in the last small war they held about 2 years ago, from what she heard. Who was it that had enough power to want to start a war?

----------------------------------------

Night had settled and Alix had moved herself to the make-shift camp, and to the small tent where her sister and Batman sat, Temari outside of it, leaning against her fan with her eyes closed. Everywhere she looked, everyone was tired, everyone had blood on them. Some of the Shinobi's had started to become crazy and ran off some where's, some people or friends of theirs trying to get them to come back. Snakes had made their way into the camp and had bit some people, Medics trying to get the poison out of the systems as fast as they could, but they couldn't do it.

A scream was heard inside the tent that her sister and Batman were in, People's heads turning to see what was going on, Temari's eyes shot opened, and looked at her before spinning around and running inside the tent, Alix following behind her.

Her eye widened at what she saw, Batman was holding a Rattlesnake that was latched onto MaiAki's neck, while she was stuck to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. The sound of the cloth behind her moved, but she didn't turn to look back at who it was.

"Hold still!"

"don't move it, Kankuro!" Temari shouted. She never had much experience with snakes, to put it in short, she never really liked snakes.

Alix, honestly had no idea what to do, and it seemed as though time stopped.

'_Sometimes it's good to help someone you know when their getting bit in the neck by a Rattlesnake. The longer the fangs are in her neck, the quicker she's going to die. You can heal her.'_

'B-but I don't know what to do! I can't heal her.'

'_You'll learn in a minute. Rip the snake off her, **now**.'_

Alix moved, pushing Kankuro away and grasping the snake and ripped it off her neck, the snakes head flying back and latching onto her mask. Guess it was a good thing she was still wearing it. It only took a snap of her fingers and the thing exploded into blood. Everything she was seeing and doing seemed to be tunnel-vision for the Chuunin. Like everything was already set for her, and she was complying. Omen was also playing her part in helping keep what she was doing under control.

Alix knelt by MaiAki, grasping her neck, as if she was going to choke her, and something blue started to move from her body and into a circle of concentrated chakra, lines started at one point then moved to the left, up to the top left, bottom right, top right, and a line through the middle which happened to be black. Growing smaller, it moved from her elbow to MaiAki's neck, leaving something like a imprint, then Alix started to pull her hand away, and like a vile was being formed, all the poison that was in MaiAki's system slowly came out of her neck, causing MaiAki to pass out against the ground, and then Alix stood up, looking at the poison she just extracted from her sister's body, Eyes widened.

Temari ran over with a glass bottle, telling her to put the poison in it, and she did. It making a small cracking noise before stopping, and the bottle was sealed. Taking a deep breath in, she closed her eyes and exhaled extremely slow. It took too much energy out of her, just to extract that.

'_Part one of your bloodline trait, complete'_

--------------------------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Whoo, chapter 2, though it's short. But I can't help it. Anyways, 4 reviews on the last chapter, yay! Nice to see other people Reviewing. I would have wrote up a chapter yesterday… Well I tried, but I kinda drank too much last night..

darkdemoness41791 - Wow, I can't believe that I'm one of your reading of Gaara fics. (if that make sense.. O.o) But, I updated soon! See!

SugarSnike - It's very Snazzy, isn't it? Lmao.

Emeralds Rose - psh, I don't care if you like fights. And I still dunno this other reason, you ass.

Earthchik - I'm glad you've reviewed my chapters of the last story. I got so happy. Thank ya. Pressure? You put me under a lot of pressure to write this as soon as I could! Lol, I'm kidding -gives ya chocolate… And everyone else so I don't get killed.-

So, there, Chapter 2. Review Pleeeaasseee!


	3. To look into your eyes

**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 3**

…**To look into your eyes, and see you looking back **

Eyes glanced around the small tent, the realization of what had just happened now hitting her, and as her eyes moved around the tent, Batman, Temari and Gaara, were watching her. Batman not knowing what to say, but picking MaiAki up in his arms, cradling her to his chest. Temari just smiled and gave a thumbs up. But Gaara just stood there, looking like he usually did on a daily bases, but seemed to have a spark on interest in his eyes.

She glared at him, arms crossing over her chest and trying to return back to her normal self before what had just happened. She sighed softly, looking away and at her sister. Just then something jabbed into her back, and was cutting through her armor under her clothes and into her back. She winced slightly, but didn't show it, her eyes opening. Apparently no one noticed anything, not yet at least.

"Meet me outside, near the Sound camp. I want to talk to you."

The voice was males, that much she could tell, but it had been disguised so she couldn't tell if she knew this person or not. Her eyes narrowed, her aura flaring slightly, and the sword left her back. Standing there for about a minute, she moved over to the entrance, earning a glare from Gaara, which she responded back and a 'Screw off', before leaving.

--------------------------

Walking against the sand for 5 minutes, she came to a stop when a cold blade was pressed to her neck, hand planted on her shoulder to hold her in place, face by her ear. She didn't budge, but smirked at what was going on. Omen started to get excited, and she wanted out.

"So you came, alone. How foolish."

"I like to act like a retard sometimes."

The person behind her seemed to smirk, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Your Rage Alix, Shinobi of Azure, correct?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"My name is _Chiisu_. Shinobi of sound, right-hand man of the one ruling sound now."

"So you can tell me who's ruling Sound now, right?"

"No, no. I can't." His head leaned in closer to her ear, his breath causing her to shiver lightly, and Omen to growl. "**_He _**says I can't… He wants it to be a surprise. He sends a message though."

Alix's eye only shifted back to try and look at the man, but it wasn't working.

"He says that you should be ready to fight what you'd never think of. Your true self will come into place, and everything and everyone around you will be killed one by one. Soon enough, you'll be left alone in the world where you belong. And when that happens, you'll be so broken, he'll strike, and kill you. He says he loves you, like a sister."

And with that, he was gone, to leave a stunned Alix standing in the cold air, wind blowing around. Her eyes were widened and unconsciously her hand moved to her mask, as if she was going to cover her mouth - but apparently she didn't realize it.

What had that meant, the last part? He loves her like a sister? Who the hell could be that person? The only person she could think of was Mike, and Mike was dead. There were probably two others, but they weren't all that close. Her knee's buckled, causing her to collapse onto her knee's, causing the sand around her to fly and swirl around her, chakra started to form around her body - She was pissed, but she didn't know why.

'_I can't tell who the chakra on him was. Can't help you out.'_

She growled, hand grasping itself into a fist and punching the ground as hard as she possibly could, but the sand just seemed to swallow her hand, making a crater around her fist.

"I warned you once to stop doing that. I don't like to repeat myself."

She growled loudly, standing up slowly, but not turning around. He just had a knack from showing up at random times when she was within his area when she was mad or sad. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move fast past the moon.

"Kazekage. What do you want?"

"Who was that?"

She turned her head and looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes demanding.

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Your lying. He was talking to you. Who was it."

"A person. From sound."

His eyes lit up in anger, and she smirked, turning around completely and tilted her head to the side a little bit.

"Angry?"

"Your going against us?"

Sand started to swirl around her legs, some sand grasping onto her feet tightly, his aura flaring up like he had more chakra than before, and this caused Alix to stop smirking - he was pissed that she was 'going against them.' This anger was like when he attacked her. Her eye that was show held pain and hurt, and he caught onto it, immediately stopping and taking a couple of steps towards her, and she taken a step back like she was afraid of him.

In retro-spec, she was. She was still afraid of him, even if she had Omen to protect her. She may have been a bit stronger than before, but it was still Gaara and he still held a part of her heart and love. Something that'd never go away, no matter how much he hurt her. She'd still love him if he killed her. She smiled lightly at that thought. She'd die by his hands… and only his hands. It'll be a promise she'll keep.

"Alix…" His voice held slight worry. He realized why she was afraid of him - he was as angry as he was when she lied to him, when he attacked her. He stopped walking, and lowered his arms to his side. "Alix, I'm sorry."

Her eye widened lightly at what he said. "W-what?"

"I'm… Sorry." He hated the word, but she needed to hear it from him. He never got to say it before, when she left him the first time and left him alone.

"Gaara… I can't forgive you… for what you did. But.. I'll give you one more chance."

She raised her hands to her mask, and the cloth covering her eye, taking them off, and dropping them around her neck, she was smiling, and his eyes widened, but he was happy she was smiling at him.

"Its good to look into your eyes, and see you looking back…"

-----------------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Erm, two chapters in a day, hooray! A song gave me inspiration… even though I don't like her music all that much, but the song is good -- Christina Aguilera, Hurt. Yeh. Anyways…

Emeralds Rose - Surprise! …pansy. Lmao. I dunno yet, what she's gonna be able to do, you'll have to wait and see! Ahahaha.


	4. Here come the reinforcements!

**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 4**

**Here come the reinforcements!**

Noon had come and the sounds of metal clashing, the sounds of screaming echoing through the sandy area. People running back and forth try to get away from certain people who could easy out match them. MaiAki awoke with a start, her eyes fluttering open, and pain started to course through her body, Kankuro already by her side, caressing her hand, whispering small things in her ears.1

She whimpered lightly, and at that time Alix walked into the tent, causing her to look up at her sister. She smiled lightly, but it was filled with pain. Alix only nodded her head, both eyes - she wasn't wearing her mask or cloth, they were still around her neck - narrowing lightly. She stood by the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're going to the camp."

"Wh-what? I.. I don--"

"You argue with me, I'll throw you over my shoulder and drag you there. You weren't supposed to be in this war in the first place! You have children."

"But, I wanna stay.."

"You were attacked by a rattlesnake, had I not been here, you would have been killed!" By this time Gaara and 2 other ninja's walked in. "One, it's dangerous out here, and if you were to be killed when your by me, I wouldn't be able to stand myself. It's hard enough living with no mother." Alix sighed softly, she still wanted to say more, but if she kept going, she'd hurt her feelings.

"What would you know!?"

Alix was taken back by the tone of her voice, and the death glare written in her eyes, even batman backed up a little bit.

"You don't know what it's like, when you wanna help fight with someone you love!" Her eyes widened at what she just said, her hand covering her mouth. She shook her head, as if to say sorry.

Alix just growled lightly, eyes narrowing. "Pack your things, I'll bring you to the camp in an hour." Alix turned and walked passed Gaara and the others, lifting up the flap of the tent and walking out into the sun.

-----------------------------------

People in the make-shift camp had become restless and wanted to leave. Shinobi had become irritate with everyone and even resorted to yelling, threatening and actually beating people to keep them from leaving, due to the Kazekage's orders.

Two twins sat on the ground, playing with toys that were strewn about, a watchful eye on them from a fellow friend of Kankuro's and MaiAki. The man sighed softly, his red eyes glancing around quickly, noticing 2 people walking up towards them, stepping in front of the children, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.

The two Males nodded their head, a female walking to the kids and picking one up, and the male picking another up. Smirking at each other, they exchanged a few words with the Shinobi before vanishing.

-----------------------------

Alix stood, looking out over the camp arms still crossed over her chest. She had talked to a couple of people, gotten into some arguments, and now, she was in the middle of a small debate, which was slowly getting out of hand.

"…Right Alix-chan?"

She had met up with 'Shia and Kauri only 15 minutes ago, beat Kauri to the point where she made him bleed in random places. She hadn't really been paying attention, her mind on what MaiAki had said to her earlier. She didn't know what it was like to fight for someone she loved. She nodded, then sighed.

"See I was right!"

"She wasn't paying attention, baka!"

"What, she wasn't?" Kauri turned around, full force, and slammed into Alix, causing her to be pushed back, and due to her not paying all that much attention, fall back, landing on a rather, abnormal looking sharp rock. Seething, as it struck, her back arched slightly, before sitting up straight, and leaning over.

"A-alix! G-gomen nasai!"

Alix raised her hand, and shook her head, standing up slowly, shrugging her shoulder in front of her, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before waving lightly.

"Gotta take MaiAki to the camp."

Kauri nodded, scared to death she was gonna flip on him, 'Shia just laughed as hard as she possibly could once Alix was out of sight.

"Your so stupid! Ahahaha!"

"Shut up 'Shia!"

"Yo!"

"Gah!"

Both turned around sharply, falling back on their asses, earning a grin from the male who startled them

"Mike! Don't do that -- Oh! Go see your sister damn it. Someone met with her last night from sound, their screwing around with her mind. MaiAki also said something to distract her too. Might be a good time to show up randomly, so she can beat you."

Mike shook his head, brining a cup to his lips, taking a long drink. "Well! This means I show up soon, doesn't it? Well, I can't, not yet at least. I'm trying to figure out who's ruling the sound camp. He's hard to get too ironically enough. Even my bloodline can't get through his barrier. The only power capable will have to be Alix's when she's mastered her limits.."

'Shia nodded, standing up. "Yes, she's mastered part one of her healing, she's got 4 left, then her actually bloodline is where we need to step in, correct?"

Mike nodded. "Yes, she must know that she needs to die in order to break the limit. It's like the seal Orochimaru used, yet, different in it's own way."

Kauri, who hadn't said anything due to seeing a butterfly fly by his face, chase it for a moment, before looking out towards the Fire country, and seeing 4 silhouettes of people.

"Uhm.. Mike…"

"Hm?" Mike's eyes looked at Kauri, then followed his gaze to the silhouettes, his eyes widened, seeing bright orange, knowing exactly who it was, and who was by him. Sand was receiving extra help, but he couldn't step in. Not yet at least. Nodding his head to the two, he said his farewell's and vanished.

----------------------------------

1 - It'd be an inside joke to all those who listen/watch Dane Cook. He says something like 'I'll whisper little haiku's into your ear… 'Taste the rainbow'' lol. Anyways!

R i d 3 r: Know what game is extremely cheap, and mean… GunZ.. Lmao, I got owned very bad. But it's still fun nonetheless. But, here's chapter 4. Woot!

Emeralds Rose - Of course it would be, but, you'll see what happens in the next chapters of who it is.

Earthchik - This one **_is _** for you! Woot. Aw, exams? I don't have any till January… But meh! You shall pass! Good luck!

SugarSnike - Very Snazzy If I say so myself. Lmao, I just love your reviews!


	5. Kiss

**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 5**

**Kiss**

Fire lit the hallways to the head room of where the ruler of sound resisted. The place was eerie and quiet. The only things making sound was the footsteps of 2 people, the gurgling of the two twins, and the fire cracking. The only thing seen of this person was the mouth and the rest of his body - though he body wasn't all that clear due to the darkness that reached out only at certain parts. Hands were visible, and there were various burn marks and knife wounds.

"My lord." Chiisu bowed lightly, still holding the child in his arms, as if it was his own. He was told to make sure the kids didn't cry, nor make more sound that they were supposed to. "We have them, where shall we put them?"

The figure only smirked, his mouth curving deadly, and his left leg moving to cross over his right leg lightly. The sound of breathing was eminent from this person. His mouth opened lightly, his voice coming out like he was straining it, or he hadn't talked in many, many years. There seemed to always be a hidden message behind his voice, a hidden violent past.

"Bring them to Tsuki. She'll take care of them."

The two nodded, and left the room, only to have the female glance back at the man, worry written in her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips. If only her younger sibling knew what he was doing to himself…

The figure stood up, metal hitting the floor, then blood managing to spill acrossed the floor like a river. Someone had tried to spy on him again, and managed to just get out of his reach seconds before. His mind was contemplating on seeing Alix. He wanted to see her, to see her reaction on her face when she realized he was still alive. When she realized what he had done to her life, her family. His grin turned into one hell of a sadistic smirk, the dead body of the Uchiha's, and Orochimaru fell in front of him, eyes dull and dead.

"So, Alix-_chan_. Soon we'll see each other. And you will die by my hands…"

-------------------------------

"MaiAki, let's go. Now." Alix walked into the tent, only to see it empty. Her eyes narrowed, and she growled, turning around and walking around to look for the one she was to bring home, only to have Gaara come out of no where's and nod his head.

"She left already, with Kankuro."

"What? I was to escort her back."

"Raku and Alix have been kidnapped."

"Oh, you sound so worried for them too. Nice." Alix sighed softly, rubbing her head. If they were kidnapped, someone either wanted MaiAki, or they wanted someone else, close to her. Those kids were the life of MaiAki and Batman, and Alix would have to try and figure out a way to keep them from going after Sound - the only possible people who would stoop so low as to do that.

She sighed softly, only to sneeze a couple of second after, her hand covering her mouth. She got a 'bless you' from Gaara, and she waved it off. Just then, Omen decided to bombard her mind with images of where the kids were, causing Alix to collapse onto her knee's, eyes wide. It hurt when the images passed through her mind, so she was keeping herself from screaming. Gaara walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder, as if to calm her. After a moment she only shrugged it off, and stood back up again, her breathing slightly out of order. Closing her eyes, she retreated to yell at Omen.

'_Sorry child, I had to. They just came to me.'_

'I don't care! Know how much that hurts?! Jesus, warning would have helped…'

'_That man… He's giving us these images. The dead Uchiha's and Orochimaru by his feet, to have them fall like that, then show us…' _Omen paused, as if to try and think of what she was going to say. _'He knows who we are.'_

'But I don't know him, I don't understand. This Tsuki person's going to get one hell of an opening from me when I find her chakra…'

'_His chakra could easily take you out, Alix.'_

'How so? You said that with you, I wouldn't die so easily. And I've grown in chakra over the past year and 3 months…'

'_You need to finish you healing bloodline trait, then you need to die to complete your bloodline all together.'_

'Bloodline? Wait, you never said anything about bloodlines.'

Omen seemed to give a nervous laugh, as if she was afraid of what Alix would do to her. _'Alix, in order to get near him, and kill him, you need to clear all your traits. You're the only one who can break the barrier leading to him. He's waiting for you. He wants to kill you. No one will be able to protect you, not even Gaara, maybe if he had the Tanuki with him, but no… not as he is. It'd be awesome if he was, save you then after you'd be so happy he helped you, then bow chika bow wow.' _Omen laughed hard at the last thing she said, wiggling her eyes brows.

'Shut up Omen.' Alix sighed softly. Apparently people were talking, or trying to get her to answer them, but it wasn't working until Omen pushed her from her own mind and cause her to opened her eyes, only to see bright, electric blue directly in her face. Her eyes widened and first thing that came to mind was to punch him directly in the jaw, in which he was throw to the left, and landed on the sand.

She growled lowly, glaring at Naruto. "Keep your face as far away from my face as possible. I hate it when people are too damned close."

"b-but Alix, that hurt! You didn't need to punch me so hard!" Naruto whined, sitting up in the sand, before standing up and jumping over to where the 3 other Konoha Shinobi's stood, next to Gaara.

"That's your own fault."

"Naruto!!"

Alix visibly squirmed at the high pitch that Sakura used, almost tempted to just cover her ears. Her eyes took a glance at Gaara, only to see him smirking at her reaction. She only glared at him.

"Why are you guy's here anyways?"

"We're reinforcements for Gaara-san." Sakura turned to face Alix, after punching Naruto hard in the head, only to cause him to whine more.

Shino, who hadn't said anything just nodded his head and left to head some where's else. Kiba and Akamaru was talking… or something, she wasn't paying attention, before Naruto jumped in front of Gaara, asking immediately about Ramen, earning a glare from Sakura, a glare from Gaara and a laugh from Alix.

"Oh! Right, Alix-chan! Where's Mike!?" Naruto spun around, only to see that Alix's laugh had vanished like nothing, and she looked away. "Naruto… He's… He's dead."

"What!?"

"He was killed when we were coming here. I was stupid and left him to fight Shinobi on his own, and that resulted in his demise."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his head lowered, for only a moment, before grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "Hey! Don't get upset about it Alix-chan! I'm sure Mike-san wouldn't want you to be upset about it!"

Alix looked at him, and nodded. Now that she felt like shit, it was nothing like lying to the poor child. "Your right."

"Well, I'm going to go find some ramen! Come on you guys!" Sakura and Kiba nodded, waved goodbye to Gaara and left. By this time, the sun had started to set.

Alix sighed. "God I hate that…"

"Let's go for a walk, Alix."

Alix looked at Gaara for a moment, nodding her head slightly, following behind him as he started to walk away. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"What were you talking about with Omen?"

Alix glanced at Gaara, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I got visions of where Batman's and MaiAki's children are…" Alix paused, looking ahead. "I saw only a glimpse of the one ruling Sound. He showed us the pictures… apparently he knows me, but I don't know who he is…"

Gaara was silent, nodding his head as she spoke, the sound of a crack resounded, causing the two to turn around and look at the sky as it light up with 3 different colors.

"Retreat?"

"Apparently."

"Why would they call retreat already, it's only been 5 days…" alix sighed softly, closing her eyes. "I guess this means we can rest…"

She seemed to be relieved, as if she could finally get some rest like she hadn't got no sleep in the time she had been gone away from him. He nodded, everyone around them cheered. Everyone could go back to Sand, with the watchful eye of all Shinobi and him.

-----------------------------------

3 hours and almost everyone was back at Sand, all citizens and civilians returning, Kankuro and MaiAki had vanished, and Alix was walking through the streets of Sand, thinking over what had actually happened when she was with Gaara the first time. She smiled lightly at the thought of him embracing her on the rooftop, telling her he'd be with her always. She had missed being with Gaara before, when she was alone, and she didn't think that Gaara felt the same way.

Coming out of her little memory, she looked up at the moon for only a moment, her mind spacing out before coming into contact with something hard, before grabbing onto her, so she didn't fall back. Her eyes blinked for a moment, looking at the person who was apparently holding her.

"Gaara?"

"Alix…"

His voice seemed to be lost, as if he didn't know what he was doing. His eyes was reflecting something she really couldn't place. People around her - which was only a little group - stopped and watched what was going on with the notorious Kazekage and the Chunnin. A swirl of sand covered them, and they vanished, back to the rooftop that they usually stayed when one was angry or sad.

"Something wrong…?"

"Do you really forgive me, for what I did?"

She backed up lightly, at what he asked, she looked away from him. "Not really, but I already told you I'd give you a chance, didn't I?"

He was quiet, and suddenly, he brought her to his chest, the need for him to hug her was huge. He wanted to be comforted with her in his arms. Alix was stunned at what he was doing, uncomfortable for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Gaara… Do you sleep?"

His head shook lightly, indicating that he didn't. "I haven't slept since Shukaku left… I can't sleep." He pause for a moment. "I only feel calm when I'm around you… you're scent is intoxicating.."

Her eyes widened, this wasn't Gaara, and she looked up at him, and he was looking down at her. "Gaa--" She was silenced with his lips brushing over hers softly, her eyes softening before closing and leaning into him lightly. Their lips beginning to move together before tongues were involved in the deepening kiss. She was being bombarded by Gaara, and she was losing the small war between them. Pulling away, for air, she opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile crossing her lips. He was worried she'd be mad, but due to the smile, he gave one back, gracing her with his smile.

"I want to sleep.. So bad.." His face moved to nudge into her neck, breathing in her scent, her hands moving back to his hair, letting her fingers run through it, his body lightly leaning into her.

"Then let's sleep…"

His head moved lightly, sand swirling around them once again, and they were in one hell of a large room, it took Alix a moment to adjust to looking around the room - which was obviously Gaara's. He moved her back, pushing her onto the bed with him on top of her, making it the most awkward, sexual position that any fan girl would dream of having. She smiled, even though she was in this position. Leaving Alix for a moment, he took off his gourd and put it against the wall, Alix moving back to hit the backboard, her shoes slowly being removed from her feet. Gaara moved into the bed and instantly, he moved closer to Alix, her arms moving to hug his neck, like he was a child - which in her eyes he looked like it. Slowly, her fingers, once again moved through his hair, his breathing becoming shallow, and then leveled out, to indicate that he was sleeping. And she helped him sleep for the first time. Slowly, she slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

---------------------------------

R i d 3 r: first off, Gaara completely OOC for the last part, sorry. But I needed to heat things up. Lol.

Emeralds Rose: Apparently a lot of people do. Lol, so ha. And how dare you review on my Gunz comment and not the story! I hate you!

Darkdemoness41791: I think I know, but I'm really, really out of it. But! That's no excuse, thanks for telling me.

SugarSnike: My god, I had a good laugh at your review. It was extremely Snazzy!


	6. Abs, Embarrassing moments, and a letter

**Wish: and so it begins**

**Chapter 6**

**Abs, Embarrassing moments, and a letter**

Gaara awoke with a start, feeling like a new man after sleeping. Feeling something move on his chest, instantly, he was awake, his eyes glaring at what was touching him at the moment. Looking down at his arms, his eyes softened at what he saw, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Alix was practically curled up in his arms, her back against his chest and her hair sprawled out around, and on her face. He would have never thought she'd look more beautiful that she did, sleeping in his arms.

Her body shifted lightly, turning in his arms and facing his chest, her hand resting on his chest for a moment, until her breathing picked up and her eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light, and trying to figure out who was she touching, and who was touching her. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she head someone chuckle, and that caused her to look up into the face of none other than the Kazekage. Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself away from him, almost managing to fall off the bed and onto the floor, had it not been for Gaara catching her with his sand. He had an amused smirk on his face.

"I remember, I remember… Stop looking at me like that!"

His smirk stayed on his lips, finding it rather funny she was acting the way she was when she woke up, curled up in his arms. She seemed to be lost somewhat, still trying to wake up before climbing out of the bed and crossing her arms.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Now that he remembered it, his mind wasn't plagued with anything last night, it was black, as far as he could remember, and it was good. He nodded his head, getting off the bed, only to have Alix's eyes widened at what she saw, and she blushed hard, before turning around. His imaginary eye brow raised slightly. What was she blushing about?

"…Did you take your shirt off last night? Oh, god something happened." Her face was in her hands, shaking her head slightly. He must have drugged her! The bastard!

'_Ahaha, would've been sexy, wouldn't it? Maybe he raped you, but you enjoyed it, there by not making it rape.'_

'What!? Shut up, you're making this worse.'

Omen just laughed loudly and the sounds of shuffling, or opening drawers were heard, before silence entered the large room.

"Usually, any female would be glad to see me without a shirt."

"Shut up Gaara!" Alix spun around and glared at him. "It's your fault that… Ugh! I don't even know what I'm going to say!"

Omen laughed again. _'Sexy abs!'_

"Oh my god I'm going to kill myself.."

Gaara smirked. Finding this highly amusing with Alix's face bright red, and trying to get the image out of her mind. He was going to make it worse In a second.

"It's your fault for planting the damn image in my head, now Omen wont leave me alone. Oh Jesus help me.."

"But you seemed to be enjoying touching them, when you woke up."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of that; like she had been hit by many cars, and suddenly, she looked as if she was going to pass out due to all the blood moving to her face. She was embarrassed as hell, and it's was hilarious. Too bad he couldn't have this every morning.

"Damare! This is worse than MaiAki trying to ass-rape Mike when we first came here. Jesus, Gaara I hate you!" Of course, she was joking when she said she hated him, but he seemed to flinch slightly at that; though, she didn't notice.

Taking in a deep breath and holding it in as she talked to Gaara, in a some-what low voice due to lack of air going out of the lungs. "Can we just go..?" She exhaled when he nodded, and they left the room.

-----------------------------------

"Alix-chan! Alix-chan!" MaiAki and Batman had ran up behind them, holding something like a semi-large envelope.

MaiAki came to a stop, holding the paper in her hand, panting lightly. Though, Alix wasn't really in the mood for talking to her… sister, she took it out of her hands with a snap, and opened it. Pulling out of the small envelope she opened it and started to read over the letter, Gaara looming over her shoulder, reading it with her.

_To Alix-chan. _

…_If you want to defeat him - the one who's taken over Sound - once and for all, you'll need to come to me. Start training with me. I promise it'll be done faster than what Omen is giving you. I hear you've only finished part one of your healing… It's sad, you should be on your last part, and done your healing all-together. I wont give out my name, but you do know who I am. It'll be our little secret. If you come tomorrow, at noon, meeting me in the oasis 80 km's away from Sand, we will start there and then, so you can be back in time before the War starts up once again. If you don't show up, then you will surly die, along with the rest of the village that your helping to protect. Angel of Death, please, for your safety, and those around you -- come._

_Till then, Alix-chan._

Alix's eyes widened at the letter, after she had been referred to as 'Angel of Death'. Omen could have known, but she wasn't saying a thing to give away who it could have been. Alix's eyes then narrowed, glaring at the paper.

Gaara growled lightly, only for Alix to hear, indicating he didn't want her to go see this person. Sighing, her eyes glanced back at him.

"I have too. Alright? You're not going to stop me."

"Alix-chan…?" MaiAki's voice was worried, taking a step towards her.

"As for you MaiAki, Batman. You will not go after your children. Please, let me go after them when my newly acquired training will be done. You're kids are safe, I promise you that much."

"But how do you know!?"

"Stop spazzing, Batman. I know because **_he's_** showing me. Now. I must go pact, to meet this person I apparently know…"

------------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Hooray, chapter 6 up. Things are starting to get interesting, cause it's extremely Snazzy!

Emeralds Rose: This is rated t, for teen! If I wanted to add that in, I'd up the rating to M… Maybe later..

Darkdemoness41791: You're rushing me!! So impatient! Kidding! Lmao, I'm updating ever 1 to 2 days, ne?

Mint Irachi: Finally, a review from you! Geeze! Lol, kiddin'. Yes, alix is a naughty girl, she shall be wrapped in bubble-wrap.. Cause that's the solution to everything!

SugarSnike: Must you always have the biggest Reviews!? Kidding -- I'm saying that a lot.. O.o -- Anyways, YES! 'Let's have a RENDEVOUS about how SNAZZY my story is' You give me inspiration to write for some reason!


	7. What The!

**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 7**

**What the…?!**

She sighed, irritated as Gaara, had once again tried stopping her. He became so protective over the night and she was so close to punching him as hard as she could muster, but no! the damn sand had to get in the way when she did it three times, earning a smirk from Gaara and a growl from Alix before she just slumped down onto the bed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Alix, I'll go with you."

"No! Damn it Gaara. I will stab you in the damn jaw! I'm serious." by this time Alix sat up. "Stop being so protective of me--"

"I'm not protective."

"You want to come along with me, so I don't get killed. That's protective. I can handle myself."

Gaara glared at her, one of his infamous glares that didn't really bother Alix anymore. Thinking of something, her lips curled into a smirk. Oh, Gaara was going to be tortured. Standing to her feet, she walked right up to him, letting her arms wrap around his neck, and practically leaning on him.

"But… But Gaara-kuun.. I wanna go by myseeelf!" She started to whine, talking like she wanted candy from her parents, and they weren't giving it to her.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden childish act that Alix was doing, his body stiffening at the amount of weight she was putting on him. He didn't want her to fall.

"Alix…"

"Gaara-kun! Please!"

His eye twitched. She sounded way to much as that Sakura, whenever she followed around Sasuke. She was finding this hilarious, while he was suffering.

"I promise I'll leave once it becomes dangerous…" She pouted and her head tilted to the side, making it worse.

"Alix, stop it."

Omen was having a blast at what Alix was doing, and the reaction she was getting from Gaara. Alix move up higher to Gaara's face, her eyes watering slightly. Inside Alix was doing a little dance of random things, possibly DDR, and was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Alix…"

"Gaara-kun! Come on! I'll stop if you lemme gooo!"

"Your just as annoying as those fan girls…"

Her eyes watered, brimming like she was going to cry and instinct took over Gaara, and his hand brush over her cheek, her face leaning into it lightly. He sighed, can't believe he was going to admit to Alix.

"Fine.."

"Yes!"

And that's what cause alix to jump back and do the little dance she was doing inside her mind. She was grinning like mad. Feeling something like anger coming from Gaara, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Yeah, he was pissed.

"Nani? Hey, you can't take back what you said! Ha!" She pointed at him, he growled, and taking this chance, she bolted out the door, Gaara in tow.

--------------------------

"MaiAki, God, help me!"

MaiAki and Batman turned around to see Alix running at them, full speed, and running behind her, panting. MaiAki was confused as hell, Batman was trying to get food from the small restaurant.

"He's going to kill me.."

"Who is?"

"Uhm.. Him.." She pointed at the figure in front of them.

Batman had gotten his food, and turned around, only to have it covered in sand due to Gaara's little entrance.

"Shit.."

"Alix…" Gaara's voice seemed to be laced with hate, though, he was only playing.

"Hiya! MaiAki… Do something!" Alix whispered the last part into her ear, so Gaara couldn't hear her.

MaiAki laughed hard, and shook her head, pushing Alix out in front of her. "Here ya go Gaara!"

"I **_hate_** you!"

Gaara used his sand to go after Alix and she managed to dodge it, and started to run again…

--------------------------------------

In the end, Gaara managed to pin her in the corner and won. He was grinning sadistically. For a Kazekage you would seriously think he have better things to do.. Like filling out paperwork, which, when she was stuck, asked. Her only response from him was a shrug and 'I can do it later.'

She was glued to the wall, trying to get herself out of the sand, and Gaara stood in front of her with a smirk plastered on his lips - which, he had been doing way to much lately, well around her anyways.

"Gaaarrraaa.. Let me go damn it!"

"No."

"Why must you be an ass?"

He took a couple of steps towards her, now only realizing exactly how short she was compared to him at the moment.

"Early birthday present."

"Oh, that's nice. …Yanno what would be a good present.." She paused, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. "Not being encased in sand like your going to rape me."

'_You'd enjoy it so it wouldn't be rape!'_

'Shut up Omen!'

"Sounds like a good idea, does it not?"

Her eyes widened at what he said, now trying to melt herself into the wall, but wasn't working. Gaara had made it so he was face to face with her, his eyes having that amuse spark, hers just scared of what he had said.

He moved his face inches from hers. Only hovering, watching her reactions before again, claiming her lips in a brutal kiss that eventually softened to a normal kiss from him. Of course, she couldn't resist, so she had to kiss back, and he dropped the sand around her so she could stand properly, her hands placed on his chest and again, leaning into him. Pulling away, she glared at him.

"The second time you did that… Should we even do that..?" Her eyes looked elsewhere, other than him, trying to figure out if it was, indeed right.

'_Who cares! He's hot. That's all that matters, ne?'_

Sadly enough, Alix agreed to that, and suddenly she felt a calloused hand grasp her chin with two fingers and turning her head to look up at him.

"Whether it's right or not, I'll do what I please."

She smirked lightly, shaking her head. "Yare, yare…"

---------------------------------------

She had packed and left Sand at approximately 11:30, or so she could tell by the position of the moon, and was now running acrossed the barren desert, eventually seeing the small oasis that was described in the letter than was sent. She had kept her guard up, and let omen's aura move around, but there wasn't a thing there, and she didn't say anything.

2 minutes to noon she made it to the oasis and sat down on a rock, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. This was a nice place to stay if you were here at night. She'd probably end up bringing Gaara here eventually.

"Angel of Death…"

Her eyes snapped to the side and she stood up, looking at the figure who called her 'Angel of Death', but realizing who it was, her eyes widened and everything around her seemed to crumble.

"M-mike…"

------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: The beginning was completely pointless, but usually it is anyways. -sigh- Anyways, here's chapter 7, because it's extremely Snazzy. .

SugarSnike - As serious as I can be! Interrogation is fun. I've been interrogated before… The cops are extremely nosy.. . Thanks for reviewing again, even though you wouldn't stop talking! Lol

KJ - Oh me god, it'd be you. Yeh, thanks for the review.

Emeralds Rose- You, Eager!? Ha! And yes, you bum, I contradicted myself, eventually I'll figure something out to balance it. Ruin all my fun.


	8. A little information

-1**Wish: And so it begins**

**Chapter 8**

**A Little Information**

"Hiya Alix-chaaan! It's like.. Your… Early-like birthday present! Whoo! Got any coffee?"

He was talking as if he never… died. She was sure as hell he had passed away. He _did_ pass away; so there was no way in hell he could have been standing in front of her, asking for coffee, and talking about her birthday - which was about a week and a half away. What was with some people? Gaara's little… 'present' for saying he'd rape her willingly.. Life sucked sometimes.

Mike could see the confusion, and sadness run through her eyes at his little 'death trip' that he managed to conjure up. Of course, if people would have paid strict attention to exactly _what_ he had looked like _without_ all the blood at first, they would have known it wasn't him. The normal Mike found it hilarious that they could confuse them so much, but that wasn't as funny as it should have been. He never would have thought that Omen would have came at that time, showing her to him. That is why is chose to stay back and watch from a distance.

He had watched as Gaara and Alix hugged on the night he 'died'. He watched them hug once more on that same roof when MaiAki was in the Hospital after the attack 4 Jounin's had did on her. Had it not been for him to jump in when she passed out, she would have died that night.

Of course, Mike had always been one of Alix's good friends and to see her with the Kazekage of Sand made him a tad bit jealous.. Well, tad bit wasn't the word. More like outraged. His feelings stayed a secret with himself, only for him to know, but MaiAki managed to get something small out of him when they were younger. Of course, he never admitted it directly to her, and now that Alix was in love with Gaara there wasn't really anything he could do but be happy she found someone. She had stated to him before that he was like a brother to her, and made fun of him; whilst he felt crushed that day and sulked, of course, Alix didn't know.

His smile seemed to brighten and he moved towards her, engulfing her into a hug. Of course, her being shorter than him her face managed to dive into his shoulder, which caused her to whine and pull back. He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Alix-chan."

"But.. I thought.. You.. I saw and you..--"

"Alix-chan, _I _didn't die. The one who had attacked me did! Of course, Omen only show's after-images of what happens, and I showed them to her. I guess it turned out to be something like a plan that I didn't really plan…" He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure that out. Now _he_ was confused. Sighing, he crossed his arms over her broad chest and thought for a moment. "Anyways, uh, yeah. The Shinobi that was covered in my blood - mind you I had been wounded seriously - I had used the technique to make him look like me, Yanno that… Thing, 'cause I can't remember the name right this moment…"

"Get to the point!"

He flinched, but nodded. "Anyways, when I knew that you had come back, I knew Omen had showed you what had happened. So, this created my new mission. And that was to sit back and watch almost every move you made. Of course, I respected your privacy, so don't hurt me. You have no right too!" At the last part he pointed at her, skidding back his left leg a little too far and falling on his face, like a not-so-graceful Shinobi. His response from her was a giggle.. Which scared the hell out of him and caused him to jump up and stare at her.

"Y-you g-g-giggled.."

"…No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up, douche bag!"

His eyes widened and he mocked hurt, before settling down and looking at her seriously. "The reason I called you out here, onee-san, was because Omen cannot train you as fast as I can. I have been able to slaughter the messenger for timing and information on the assault on Sand, and it is to happen on your birthday. Gomen if it's odd. But nonetheless, I have a week and a half to train you completely so things will go by faster and be painful."

"Okay, wait, before we started this. I want you to explain to me what your mission is. Was you being with me the whole time since my family was murdered that you've been 'watching' me."

He paused, not knowing what to say, afraid he might hurt her feelings. "I.. Yes. I was to watch you, watch abnormalities after the Soshikage saw you that day when your parents died, he knew Omen sent those images to you, and he worried for you. He didn't want you to be hurt by her so he needed someone to be a 'balance' per say. To be someone to help if the time was to arise that you went insane on bloodlust. That is was Omen is. She is a killer, a demon that will kill or hurt anyone close to her. Though, I see she hasn't made a move." He took a deep breath, as if to say it in one. "But! When I had called you an 'Angel of Death' That was Omen's name in the area. Why? Because she has black wings, making her look like an angel from hell, and Death came from her killing many, many people. Thus creating 'Angel of Death'."

Alix nodded, Omen shifting around her mind, uncomfortable with what Mike was saying. It was odd he knew so much about Omen, while she had no clue.

"What about the whole healing thing? If she is an Angel of Death, why would she be able to heal people and or herself? That's quite contradicting in a sense…"

'_It's because I used to be a… pure.. Angel at one time. Before my love was killed. The necklace you carry around your neck right now, holds his spirit. It holds my feelings of wrath, resentment and devastation.'_

Mike knew that Omen had told her, and allowed alix to speak out through mouth, while Omen responded in her mind.

"So, because this is your loves spirit, he calms you so you don't make me go insane?"

Omen nodded. _'Yes. Like the same when your around Gaara and your sad, when he hugs you, you feel like he could make all the pain go away and stay away… That is what he could do with me.'_

Alix stayed quite, thinking it over, her eyes then shifting towards Mike, she gave a small smile. "You say a week and a half?"

Mike nodded, taking a candy bar out of his pocket and opening it, putting it to his lips. "About that."

"I want it done in a week."

His eyes widened, choking on the candy bar. "You'll die if I put that much pressure on you!"

"I have someone I want to protect… and I'll do it no matter what. Nii-kun, _Kudasai_?"

------------------

R i d 3 r: There, chapter 8. Whoo. I don't really have much to say here.. O.o

SugarSnike - I don't know what you know! It confuses me! Tell me or I shall send the ghost version of Mike after you! Mwahahaha.. He'll give you candy.

Emeralds Rose - To you. No Comment.

Darkdemoness41791 - Gasp Why must you leave me!? -cries, then sniffles.- Well… I'll see what I can do, since you need to.. Go wherever. Have fun!

KJ - I know where you live!! Mwahahaha. It's always love when you throw a family member towards someone willing to rape/kill people..


	9. Day I Part II of healing

**Wish: and so it begins**

**Chapter 9**

**Part 2, healing.**

It took 20 minutes for Mike to finally crack under the constant asking of him to finish her training in a week and he agreed to it. His eyes narrowed as his head lowered to look down at Alix with a defiant smirk on his face, which, only resulted in her kicking him in the shin and pushing him over. The thing is, he managed to grab onto her wrist and pull her down with him, her landing on top of him in an awkward position that Alix sure as hell didn't want, while Mike only smiled at it.

"Hiya Alix!"

"...This is so wrong!"

"But Alix-chan is--"

"Let go of her."

Alix's eyes widened, Mike only glance past her and up into the eyes of doom that you usually don't want to see when your in a position like this. It was like cutting someone in a line really. You always look forwards, towards the future, you never look back at the face of doom staring back at you ready to kill.

Alix practically yelped as Gaara used his sand to pull her off Mike and into Gaara softly, his arm now resting around her waist. It taken a moment before she realized what had happened. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Mike, then at Gaara.

"You!" She pointed at Mike. "You are going to get your ass kicked, badly... And you.." By this time, she pulled herself away from Gaara and stared him down with his own glare, though he wasn't budging. "I thought I told you I can stay here by myself without your help!"

"I came to check up. And I see I should have come earlier so... _This_ wouldn't have happened."

"_What _wouldn't have happened?" Her eyes shifted to see that Mike had now been encased in sand, with Gaara famous desert coffin. Her eyes widened. "Gaara! Put him down!"

He seemed to ignore her, and suddenly the sand that was wrapped around Mike exploded like it was raining and he was gone, the ground of sand moving around her was evident, meaning Gaara now had his guard up. Behind him a wall of sand flew up, indicating Mike had tried to attack from behind him, and It didn't work.

--------------------------

It had literally been an hour since they started to fight, both of them getting no where's and Alix, well she decided to wonder off for a little bit. They weren't going to kill each other because one couldn't see the other, and the other didn't want to move from his spot. It was going to be a never-ending battle until she decided to step in.

She sighed, trying to figure out what exactly started this. Why Gaara was here when he said that she could come here. Was he... jealous of who it would have been. Oh! That must have been it! And the way that Mike was acting when he looked up.. And now they... Jesus Christ it was like a love-triangle with only one person gaining her feelings. This sucked.

Turning she returned back to where they were and she was greeted with Mike on a stick, bleeding half to death with one of Gaara's sand spikes. The first thought that went through her mind was 'oh my god, not again'. She rushed past Gaara, who was watching Mike with bloodlust eyes, smirking.

"M-mike!"

"Ow..?"

"Jesus Christ. Gaara stop this, now!" Alix's stood up and looked at Gaara.

"Why?"

"Just cause your jealous doesn't mean you have to kill him! Stop this!"

He growled lightly, eyes narrowing. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are! I managed to push him down, and he grabbed my wrist. Nothing was going on!"

He was silent, as if he didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me, then get the_ hell_ out of my sight. You want to attack me like that night a year ago, go ahead. I_ promise_ on my family's grave I'll never see you again." She was dead serious. She'd kill herself, if he did so.

Gaara's eyes returned to the normal coldness that she was used to, but she managed to turn around and watch as Mike fell of the spike and onto the ground in his blood, grunting lightly.

"Yes, drop me on the ground like that. Nice... Asshole."

"Shut up Mike!"

"Alrighty then."

Alix sighed, pulling Mike forward a bit before turning him over onto his back. He was smirking like he wasn't just stabbed through the stomach with a huge ass spike of Sand.

"Guess what! Part two of your healing. It all works out!" He coughed.

"How can you still be talking...?"

"I'm... Uh... God?"

He only received a punch in the head from Alix.

"Now what?"

"Okay.. First of.." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "..Make a seal in my own blood. Make a circle, then write an X in the middle of it with a line going through it. Place your hands over the... big gaping hole in my stomach, close your eyes and focus all your energy into your hands. A red glow should form, if not, then your doing it wrong and you'll kill me."

She followed his instructions, Gaara standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest and watching her closely so nothing would happen. Drawing the X in the circle, just above the wound itself, she finally crossed the X out and placed her hands over the hole in Mike's stomach. Closing her eyes, she moved all chakra to her hands, at first it making only a black glow, before slowly changing color to a reddish glow, before covering the hole and slowly healing it.

"I never thought it'd... burn... Llama God!"(1)

Alix opened her eyes and looked at her small little 'job' then hit Mike in the same spot where he was wounded before.

"Part 2.. Complete."

-------------------------------

Alix, Mike and Gaara managed to walk back to Sand in an uncomfortable silence. No one saying a thing, hardly any breathing being heard. Mike was twitching uncontrollable, and needed to do something so, he ran ahead and jumped over the wall, having 2 Jounin's go after him because he had jumped it. Alix only shook her head, smirking at that.

"What is he to you?"

"Er-what?"

"I don't want to repeat myself."

"He's my brother. It's only Family love... I told you nothing happened."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why don't I believe you?"

She followed suit and glared at him. "Because your jealous he'd win a spot in my heart over you."

"I'm not jealous."

Alix sighed and walked up to Gaara, looking directly into his eyes, not even wavering. "You'll be the only one, Gaara. That I promise you..." This time, she managed to kiss him first her arms wrapping around his neck, before he finally started to respond and kiss her back, leaning into it somewhat. His heart seemed to jump around in joy, knowing that Mike was only a brother to her, and nothing more.

Suddenly, Alix went completely limp and passed out in his arms...

----------------------------------

(1) - Llama God came from Math class from the person who inspired Mike. A friend was listening to Lamb of God, and somehow the hyper-child came up with Llama God.

R i d 3 r: Uhhh… I didn't really write out the fight cause I didn't know what _to_ write. Uhm… The healing thing. A little bit confusing I know, but meh. Anyways…

KJ - Anyone can choke on candy. I did! Ha!

SugarSnike - What is it!? Ahh! I'm going to go Insane! -throws candy at you-

Emeralds Rose - I'll jack whatever I want! So Meh!

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON - Hiya! Thanks for the review. Lol Yes, Rape!


	10. A little fun, for only a day Part I

**Wish: and So it Begins**

**Chapter 10**

**A little fun, for only a day. Part I**

She awoke in a rather large, comfortable bed, wondering exactly what was going on. She remembered walking after healing Mike near the oasis after Gaara managed to stab him through the stomach. How he still survived, she honestly had no idea. I mean, if someone was stabbed that deep, they'd surly die.. There must've been more to Mike than met the eye. What it was, she'd find out soon.

Opening her eyes, only to be greeted by the blazing sun of Sand before sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face. Sighing, she let her eyes roam around the room, quickly noticing who's it was. Because if this was hers, then she was dead and floating around in heaven. Now that it was bright, Gaara's room looked a hell of a lot bigger than it did when he brought her here at night.

It wasn't all that much, just the usual accessories that one carries in their room, bed, dressers, desk, lamp… Closet that seemed to be taunting the hell out of her for some reason. After staring blankly at the door for a good five minutes she finally decided to get up and moved over to the door, her hand clasping the cold doorknob and turning it only to have the door open to the left of her, to stop her little 'snooping'. She pulled her hand away quickly and leaned up against the door as if she was really bad at finding things.

---------------------------------

When he opened the door to wake Alix up, he was first greeted with the sight of an empty bed, that and the thick blankets were strewn about, indicating she had left the bed. At first, he though the might have left to do something, but realized that she didn't have her equipment that was lazily laying around the desk, along with some of his own weapons.

Jade eyes glanced around the room as he pushed the door father open, to finally see her leaning against his closet door, foot resting against it, while her other leg prepped her up, putting enough weight on it that if he should kick it, she'd collapse to the floor. Her eyes were drifting off every other place by him. Of course, Gaara, in his own way was a little bit… paranoid. Hence why he left Sand to go find Alix last night. He was… Worried.

Now that she was by his closet, there must have been a reason to be there, right? Of course, there wasn't all that much in it, just some photo's of his family that was kept in the corner of the closet, his teddy bear that he had when he was just a child, worn out from the years of 'play' and dropping he did to it when the kids ran away from him in fear. Inwardly, he winced at that sudden memory, and that caused the beautiful woman to look at him, confused.

"Gaara?" Her voice seemed to be worried, why? He had no clue. He watched as she pushed herself off the door and walked over to him, seemingly getting shorter, but she didn't really care. Her hand brushed against his forehead, causing him to glare at her.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't get sick."

She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him confused-like. "Then… Why do you seem as if your going to pass out?"

His arms moved to cross over his chest, closing his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in, before exhaling. "Signing paperwork, and worrying about this war is giving me headaches. And Fan-girl mail as well."

"I could go kill all of them, yanno, keep it our secret." She winked at him, a smirk crossing her lips before she turned away from him and moving to where her weapons were.

--------------------------------------

"Gaara! Alix! Hiii!" A loud-mouth child, as Alix had come to calling him, came bounding down the streets of Suna, running into people, earning random hits from the pink haired kunoichi. Of course, he'd only laugh it off and rub the back of his head. Coming to a stop in front of the two, he grinned.

"Ano sa, Ano sa… are you two dating?"

Alix choked on air, Gaara was… well Gaara and he only grunted. MaiAki came out of no where's at that particular moment, and laugh, Batman just… stared at MaiAki. And everyone around them just watched what was going on. This must have been on of the most awkward of moments in her entire life.

Hell, she didn't think that Gaara and her were a _couple_. I mean, sure, they… kissed… hugged… slept in the same bed together… Okay, so they qualify as 'going out'. No one made a move to be 'boyfriend/girlfriend'. Nor did either one speak of it. Now that Loud-mouth Child had to say something, it was probably going to be brought up by one of the two later.

MaiAki's hand move to come into contact with Alix's back, after grasping her air back into her lungs, before slapping her hand away after hitting it one, too many times.

"So!?"

"Uh… No…"

"I think so. They look cute together.." MaiAki butted in, standing beside Naruto, faking a thinking pose while the two looked over Gaara and Alix.

Man this was odd.

_'I'd qualify you two as being together!'_

'Holy hell! Omen, where… Wha.. Now I'm confused.'

_'Ah, child, guess what, you don't need to learn the other healing procedures. They'll come to you naturally in different situations, all you have to do is move to the dieing part, which, knowing Sexy Eyes, you'll have to tell him, or he'll rip apart Mike.'_

'Stop calling him Sexy Eyes, Omen.' Alix sighed lightly. 'I know, I know. This is going to be hard… He's gonna forbid it.'

_'Hey, you wont die completely, just to the brink. Of course, I can't tell you much of what will happen, but yeah… Uh… their talking to you.'_

"…-a's gotta good girl!" This time is was Batman's voice to bombard her mind, which caused her to cover her ears and back up.

"_Holy hell_! Batman!"

"What…?"

"…My ears are about to explode. What happened to you!? Did MaiAki castrate you or something?"

That earned a small chuckle from Gaara, a laugh from Naruto, Sakura having to cover her mouth to expose her laughter. Shino just adjusted his glasses against the bridge of his nose. Laughing was way to out-of-character for him. Kiba and Akamaru just stood there, looking like idiots.

-------------------------

R i d 3 r: Looky, I have no idea for the real purpose of this chapter, but there 2 parts to this chapter, just cut down. Now… Aren't you happy? 2 in one day. Also, on a note… Fan fiction is being a complete and total bitch. First off, it doesn't send me any of the reviews I get from anyone, Then I can log onto my account, then I couldn't post up my stories… -sigh- It was irritating to say the least. At least this makes up for the lack of timing I've had. Anyways, you know the oh-so-familiar Drill. Review please!


	11. A little fun, for only a day Part II

**Wish: And So it Begins.**

**Chapter 11**

**A little fun, for only a day Part II / A little surprise ending**

Everyone managed to finally get over Kankuro's 'castration' - as Alix had put it - and walked into a nearby Restaurant, only to have female's bombarding Gaara once they all stepped foot inside. A sigh escaped Alix's lips, looking at Gaara who seemed to be irritated at the sudden exposure of being famous. Couldn't there be one day where he was left alone by… preps?

Of course, coming to the restaurant was completely random, and brought up by Mike who decided to show up a couple minutes after making fun of Kankuro. Naruto, who had been told that he was dead, flipped out, pointed, started yelling - which, by that time, Alix's mind wondered off before getting punched in the air by 'Shia.

In a way, it was like a really… huge reunion of a lot of people. Kairu was making a big deal about how big this place was, and first thing that came to mind was 'is there any alcohol?'. 'Shia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to get the attention of the waiter before punching her in the arm, pretty damn hard, only to cause her to whine and start to cry.

"That's what you get for drooling! Pay attention to your damned customers! We need booths, _now_!"

"Angry much? Calm down 'Shia!"

"Shut up, Kairu!"

"Man… she's abusive, isn't she?" That earned a glare at Kankuro who pulled himself behind MaiAki, who laughed.

"I'm hungry. You, booths and menu's now. I'll do more than just punch you in the arm, if you don't get moving!"

"Alix-chan… You've taken up Omen's personality waaay to much."

"You know what, Mike? Why don't I just stab you!?"

Oh yes, this was one hell of a…dinner 'party'. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the waiter finally showed them the booths that were in the back, and reserved for only 'special' people. Gaara was stuck in the middle of his fan-group until Alix managed to shove her way through the crowed, grab his wrist and try and pull him out. But, noooo. She managed to get pushed into him, causing her to glare in that direction. Suddenly she felt something brush against her neck, causing her to turn and see what it was, only to be greeted by Gaara's lips.

"Follow along."

She nodded lightly, and he crashed his lips onto hers, eyes widened, but looking around at every other female that seemed to either pass out, look as if they were going to kill her, or run away crying. She silently laughed, and closed her eyes, leaning into Gaara somewhat. After needing air, they pulled away, smirked at each other, before having Alix grab his hand and pull him out of the now smaller crowd.

Reaching the booths, _everyone_ looked at them. Mike and Naruto jumping up, clapping as if it was a movie that had a lot of inspiring moments, or a very hot chick in it that had no shirt on. MaiAki winked at her, 'Shia laughed hard and Kairu just… Well, he stood up, walked over to Alix, placed his hand on her shoulder…

He said four words, only four to cause everyone in the restaurant to stop what they were doing, watch and listen. The silence was extremely unnerving…

"…Bow chika bow wow."

"Oh Jesus." Alix's hands move to her face, trying to hide it for a moment.

'Aha! So true. Now… Let's go to Gaara's house and Yanno…." Omen wiggled her eye brow's and that caused Alix's to scream out lightly, covering her ears.

"Alix-chan?" Kairu was worried he did something, and was earning a glare from Gaara.

"Why must... I be stuck.. With perverted people.. In my mind!?"

"Ahaha! It sucks, doesn't it, Alix-chan!"

"Mike, it's not as bad as it was when MaiAki was trying to ass rape you…"

Mike's face blanched, MaiAki's eyes widened. Everyone other than Gaara and Shino laughed about it. Finally, someone said for the three to sit their asses back down so they could eat.

------------------------------------

Alix sighed, falling onto her back, staring up at the stars, Gaara, sitting next to her, left arms handing loosely off his knee, his right hand resting behind him, as if to hold him up. Alix's eyes shifted towards Gaara, watching as the light reflected off his messy hair and his face. His eyes seemingly lost in thought. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands behind her head and rested them against the roof. It was silent, other than the chatter from other people, or screaming of children in a house, wanting something.

'"Ano sa, Ano sa… are you two dating?"'

Her eyes opened quickly, before sitting up, and having Gaara look at her in slight confusion. She only smiled lightly and shook her head. Why that particular thought came to her mind, was unknown. But even if she didn't want to ask… She wanted to know if this was something more than just good friends. The little stunt they pulled today was going to get out like wildfire she knew that much, but what if they asked if they were together? What would she say then?

She sighed lightly, letting her eyes close once more. Heart beating against her chest as if she was in a race and trying to catch her breath after coming in first.

"Gaara…"

"Hm?"

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes opening, but not looking at him.

"…What…. what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Naruto-san asked if we were dating…?" She waited until he nodded his head. "…Well… Would we be dating, or… is this just something else?"

His shoulder's moved into a shrugging movement, looking up at the full moon. He remember when he had Shukaku, and when it was a full moon, he'd crave blood. He was glad he didn't have him anymore… Alix would have been the first to be attacked.

Now, back to her question; he really didn't know. Sure, he had an attraction to her. Kissed her because he wanted to feel her lips against his, feel her body against his… He didn't know if he _loved_ her. He wasn't sure. Of course, this was something new to him, and he was taking it particularly well for someone who never had love in his whole life. It seemed with Alix, she was unintentionally showing him what to do. What to feel.

He knew he was jealous when Alix was on top of Mike, when she had kicked him down and he pulled her down onto him. It apparently, as Kankuro put it, another form of love and protection. For someone to be jealous it meant they cared in an awkward way. But was he _in love_? He didn't know…

The silence said it all for her, and she just nodded. In her mind, to him, this was just something else. Probably to get away from another female he had attractions to, and she was just filling in… But, she didn't want that - no, she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he loved her, or even _liked_ her. Hell, if it was anything to do with him loving her in anyway… She'd be glad.

"So… This is nothing… then?"

"Alix…"

"No, no. I get it. You used me. Again, didn't you? First you wanted to hurt me, then, let me slowly come back and forgive you. And now… Jesus Christ why do I do this to myself. I always get my hopes up, and they are always shattered…"

Gaara stared at her dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about?

"Alix, what ar--"

"This is stupid. I've wasted my time with you and now--"

"Alix. Shut up for a second."

Alix glared at him, her eyes slightly blurry. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him again.

"I don't know what I feel… I don't know what _this_ is. Don't jump to conclusions if I don't answer quickly." He paused, looking away from her. "I've never had this from anyone; but I don't think it'd work out right now anyways… The war is still hanging and I need to protect my village and people. Having a… _girlfriend_ would make it seem I cared more about you, than the village." He stood up, standing in his signature pose. "And right now, my village and people come first before everything."

Alix watched him closely, standing up and nodding, turning her head in a different direction. "I understand… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…"

---------------------------------------

"I want Mama!" A small female's voice cut through the room, sniffling. The 8 month old child stared at her caretaker, drooling. She may have been young, but she knew how to talk as if she was about a year and a half. It was an odd development for one so young.

"Alix-chan. Shhh. Just go to sleep. I promise you'll see her soon. She has to do things."

"B-but…!" She started to cry again.

"What's going on?" A males voice broke through the small room, that was occupied by two females.

"Ah! My Lord… Alix-chan just misses her mother, that is all."

"Silence the child. Its annoying to hear that… inconsistent crying at this time."

Alix continued to cry, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands. She wanted her mother, and that was that. Though, her brother wasn't with her, he was whining and complaining as well. Suddenly, the babies cries were silenced.

---------------------------------

"My Lord.. Shall we send them now?"

"Chiisu… Send word to Sand. I want them to be ready.." The male's voice grounded out. He wanted this to be the best fight they could give.

"Yes, My Lord." Said man then vanished in a swirl of water, leaving a puddle of clear liquid blue water on the floor where he once stood.

The leader, again sat in his favorite room underneath the building the camp was using as a distraction to hide their true forces. He had been monitoring Alix's progressed, and had watched her complete her second task, but this… Mike, happened to be stabbed completely through the stomach… but didn't die. That struck some type of worry with the young male. Why was it he didn't die? But enough of him.. What concerned him more what why Alix didn't go out to train to finish her other techniques today.

…Unless they were going to her naturally. Omen… So she did have some type of power. It was said Omen was a healer, until her beloved died in a battle with his brother. Hence causing her to snap and kill people. But how she learned her powers, was it came to her naturally, which, was something hard to get control over, so some people say.

But, the only thing left her Alix to do, was to die and visit Omen personally. He had to find a way to bring her to the brink of death to do so. He wanted to fight her as equals, like everything should have turned out. He wanted to fight her fairly, even though he was a dirty fighter.

He wanted to fight his beloved twin sister… on good terms.

----------------------------

R i d 3 r : Whooo! What a twist, ne? But, I'll give you a secret, that's not the only twist.. Mwahaha! Uh… nothing more to say..

Emeralds Rose - Yes the llama god was the best when I first heard it. I don't think Aj appreciates his moment of stupidity… lol. As for your 'beating the system' no… Not really. I could say something right now.. But.. I'll hold myself back..

Gaara's-pandachan101- :gasp!: You've reviewed again! And no, your not an asshole for not reviewing before. Anyways, here's a chappy for you.

SugarSnike - I should go insane, just to see what happens! -evil laughter- That candy contains 100 Snazzyful hyperness. As for your other review -- You ruined your usual large posts! Lol.

Omen wiggled her eye brow's and that caused Alix's to scream out lightly, covering her ears. 

Darkangel211101 - I Posted this story up, only to see another review from you! So I had to include you in here so you didn't feel left out! Thanks for Reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it!

Aj- Once you decided to get up to this chapter, HIII! But, a little hint… havok-choas isn't spelt like that. It's spelt Havoc-Chaos… mwahahaha.


	12. How Can This Be?

R i d 3 r: Hello! Must say this first so all of you know -- this **is** the last chapter to Wish: And so it begins. Anyways… Uh.. Yeh.. On with the story.. OH! Read the very, very bottom once your done too

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Wish: And So It Begins

Chapter 12

How Can This Be?

A notice was sent, and the Kazekage was glaring that the paper that had a faint chakra still embedded in it. This was one to be reckoned with, something like a challenge… And the Kazekage was happy about it. He hadn't been able to fight since Alix showed up, and since Sound retreated. A visible, sadistic grin crossed his firm lips, a murderous glare in his eye. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

Suddenly, the door flung open and his sister and brother stood there, waiting for him to tell them what to do. Placing the piece of paper back down on the desk his eyes shifted towards the two, nodding his head. Opening his mouth, he took a breath in before exhaling.

"Get everyone ready. I want an evacuation of Suna. Jounin and Chuunin are to report on the field immediately. Have genin watch the civilians as they leave, and once getting to the camp, have half of them stay there, with a few Jounin's before heading to the field. Temari.." Gaara paused, shifting his eyes over to her. "You are to be head of the evacuation. Kankuro.." His eyes moved again to look at his brother. "You are to come with me. Understood?"

Both nodded, Temari leaving quickly to start preparations for said evacuation. Kankuro just stood at the door, watching his brother… This was going to be the biggest war.. And there was going to be a lot of death.

------------------------

"Did you even tell him!?" Mike glared at Alix. He was mad for a simple reason.

"Uhhh… No…?" Alix cowered under the wrath of her brother's eyes… She'd never seen him so pissed off before.

"He has to know you have to be almost dead!"

"But… You know he wont allow it!"

Mike sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. His black clothes wrinkling at the movement. He was fully prepared for any attack on them. Swords, kunai, shuriken, scrolls anything else he could have thought of. His eyes close for a moment, turning to face his other team mate.

"MaiAki, your ready?"

MaiAki nodded, hands clenching at her sides. Today was the day she was going to get her children back and nothing was going to stop her. She wanted them in her arms, and to tell Kankuro that they were alright. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her once… cool… preppy-like demeanor replayed by anger. She was mad… _now_. Which, to Alix made no since. Why didn't she act mad when her children were taken away?

Come to think of it. She didn't flip out as much as she thought that she should have. If Alix's children - **_if _**she had any, which she highly doubted she would - was kidnapped, she'd do more than fight in a war… she'd kill everyone and anyone in her way to get to them, no matter what. Even if her 'sister' were to ask her not too.

Alix sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment and feeling two familiar chakra's coming up from behind her. Adjusting her sword, she reached up, pulled her mask over the bottom of her face and over her eye, pulling her mask up to cover to mouth and nose. Grabbing onto her headband, her eye shifted back to see Gaara standing right behind her, holding something in his hand.

Looking at his hand, she smirked lightly, seeing the sand headband that she had requested from him. Taking her headband off, she placed it within her armor under her clothing right near her heart, and took the headband out of Gaara's hand, tying it off around her neck. Mike, who managed to snatch an extra one from Kankuro, traded his headband. But MaiAki smiled and shook her head.

"I'll keep Azure's for now… They should know there's Azure Shinobi in the war, still alive.." Kankuro only smiled and kissed his fiancée on the cheek. Pocketing the headband and looking at Gaara.

"…'Shia, Kairu, Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru are all already on the field, watching out for what's going on. I just saw Temari about 10 minutes ago, grabbing a couple Jounin and taken all genin with her.." Alix took in a breath, feeling like she kept going on and on.

Gaara nodded. Noticing the wary look Mike was giving him. His eyes narrowed as if to question 'what'.

"Alix tell him. Now!"

"Tell me what?" He seemed to be worried about what she was going to say and she looked away from him, glaring at Mike.

"What I'm about to tell you, you'll go against. So I'm going to make you promise me you will not interfere with anything that should, or could happen on the field…."

Everyone was silent.. No one saying a thing for a couple of moments.

"Promise me Gaara."

"Depends on what it is."

"I ne--"

"She needs to die in order to complete her training. Well not die, but to the brink. She can be brought back if Omen allows her too. Which'll probably happen anyway." MaiAki cut in.

Wait… since when in the hell did MaiAki know anything about Omen, other than her being in her mind…? She was pretty damn sure she was never told that she had been harboring a Demonic Angel within her. Something was wrong with MaiAki, and it wasn't really sitting well with Alix.

"I wont allow it."

"Right on bat too. See how smart I am." Alix replied smartly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at a house that was in front of her, and behind MaiAki.

"Kazekage-sama, with all due respect, she needs to. Either way she'll be killed by _them_ at some point. I had predicted someone from Sound was going to attack her off guard…"

"Then she'll be watched."

"What happens, happens Kazekage-sama. You can't prevent what should and shouldn't happen."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at Alix's back. She hadn't turned around to look at him, other than to take the headband from his hand. Of course, she must have known he wouldn't allow it. She was too close to him, as he was to her. There was no way she could possibly think that he would allow that! He wasn't losing someone else that would throw his world back into darkness.

But, given. People die in wars, that even he couldn't predict… So it could be highly likely she would be attacked on the field without him knowing. He wanted her by his side at all times, but she had eventually convinced him otherwise. To let her fight with her 'family' and to avenge her village that was slaughtered by them. She told him that she had made a vow to protect those close to her, whether it gets her killed or not, they were going to pay for the things they did.

Of course, he wanted to respect her wishes to kill them all; but it was going to be a hard job for her to do, and she had a high possibility for being attacked by a lot of highly experienced people. But like Temari had told him the night he attacked her… All Azure Shinobi's could control any element. Hence why they had a Kage called Soshikage…

But as he recalled her telling him one point in the conversation from earlier, she was actually nominated to be a Kage - apparently her attacks being deadly and known in her region. Of course, he had never seen any of her attacks, -- other than the first one he seen when she decided to jump into the war -- and wanted to judge them himself. But, if she had Omen, her power would triple, and her new healing techniques that she learned, other then 2 and apparently another part, which she had mastered before Mike knew, she was someone not to be taken lightly.

He wanted to see himself how she could place herself in such a predicament. He remembered the first time she returned to the village, covered in blood from head to toe… such a murderous glint in her eyes, exhaustion written in her stance as he studied her. If she managed to fight, for the time she left, constantly with no one to back her up… she could manage by herself? Right?

No… Not to him she couldn't. He couldn't bare the thought she could be killed. He could not, and would not, allow it. There was no way. She was his, and only his. She was to be with him for as long as any human could be around another. He loved Alix. And he'd admit it if he had too. But, if he was to tell her now, then that would cause her concentration to lack and that would leave a higher possibility to be killed. This was a hard topic to decide with himself.

She _knew_ he was going to say no… but why would she make him promise? Is it that she wanted to become stronger? What was it that she wanted… why did Mike and MaiAki want her to be pushed to a point where even he had passed once, and sacrificed a council member for his sake, and bring him back? There was no one with medical skills of their own who'd sacrifice their life for her. Of course, he would, he wouldn't give it a second thought -- but that brought up another concern. He had his village…

He was stuck… And it was hard getting out. He had Alix… He had his village and his responsibility of being a Kage - the youngest Shinobi to have such a title. There was no way he was going to lose his title until he had to give it up at a certain age, to a child, or to another that seemed to be responsible enough to take his position.

Of course, he had already told Alix the village was more to him… He was still trying to gain all their acceptance and whatnot. This village was his to protect and he was going to protect it till the bitter end and that was it… but he'd also protect Alix to the bitter end. Man, this was a hard topic and causing him a great deal of a headache.

He wanted to see her happy and to deal with everything that she could possibly go through. But he didn't want to her to… die. She could help him with the village, help him take on all the risks. Be there for him when he wanted it even if he was pissed and watched to kill anyone or everyone at a certain time when Kankuro or Temari pissed him off. She was his angel, no matter how awkward it seemed… He was a demon, she was an angel. Of course, it seemed off to have an Angel and a Demon love each other…

But, he had changed from ruthless demon who killed anyone to find his existence in life to someone who protected a lot of people; hell, he even cared for them, regardless of some of the civilian's feelings. He lived in a broken home, so to speak his whole childhood. Raised to be a demon, the ultimate tool, who was soon to be killed because he was getting out of control - but he managed to… warn them that he could be someone of use when he was older, even if no one could have realized it.

He had his own life played out before him, and unaware, he took the road to being who he was today, and that was a good thing. When Alix popped into his life one certain day, he never thought she was beautiful, or pretty looking. Though, when he saw her gray eyes the first time, they took him into a whole different world. That moment, when she was sitting on the chair, when 'Mike' was in the hospital and her eyes shifted to glare at him, they were like his. Why? He never really knew, and never asked. Of course, at some point in time, Kankuro told him why she was like that, from what MaiAki had told him.

She had 'spazzed' out - as Kankuro put it, into his own words - when the two were children, only to find out her whole family was killed, and apparently Omen showed her pictures of them after they were killed. Which, caused him to ask who had done it - but as Alix's adoptive brother and father had said when they saw her, that they had been the one's who killed her family… but she let them go.

He would have killed them, had she not stepped in. Could it have been that they were lying only to piss her off? Did she know who killed her family…?

****

…Kazekage-sama

We, Sound, will be attacking you tomorrow. Yes, this may seem odd for us to tell you, but, My Lord has said he wanted all of you to be ready so he can have a challenge… He wants Alix-chan to be ready as well… She'll be his main target. And you… You'll be hunted down first and she'll watch you die in front of her…

Sound

The note from Sound popped into his mind, like he was re-reading over it, again and again like he had in his office. A smirk formed on his lips again. It was a challenge, and this… 'leader' was going to get a good taste of his power. Alix wouldn't watch him die, he wouldn't put her through that. If it did come down to that, he'd shield her in sand… But, what caught him a little off guard was the Chakra that still stayed with the paper. It was faintly similar to Alix's chakra. Like something of a blood-line type Chakra. Either the two were related, or it was because he was from Azure - which was a higher possibility.

…But back to his main topic, which his mind was obviously trying to pull him away from easily, was to deal with Alix. He wanted to protect her - he wanted her by his side. He **had** to protect his village because it was his responsibility… He could manage it. He could be able to do both - because eventually… she would be part of the village he needed to protect…

But, what still confused him, was as to why she should go to the brink of death… Probably to retain all power that she had within her, like Naruto and the Kyuubi? He remembered Naruto telling him how he was able to summon the giant frog (A/n: Sorry, forgot his name…) was that he needed to be pushed off a cliff, and ready to die. But apparently, blacked out and ventured within himself, only to see the nine-tailed fox in a cage.

…That is what Alix had to do. Visit Omen. Omen wouldn't let her die easily, if she wanted to live, or to protect her container… it was settled.

"Fine. I'll allow it."

Alix spun around, staring at him openly at his sudden change of mind. Mike, even stared at him like he just changed into a different person completely.

"I understand why you need to do it… and I'll allow it."

--------------------------------------

All five Shinobi including the Kazekage stepped onto the field, Temari soon after joining them with a handful of Genin. This was going to be a big war, that was obvious. Alix's chakra was fluctuating in excitement of making them pay for destroying the village she grew up in. She was going to destroy, mangle them to the point where they wouldn't be recognizable as human's…

'Whoa, child… Settle down on the mannerisms of killing…'

'Sorry Omen… but I'm not toning it down… I'll murder them…'

Omen laughed lightly. _'Then… this will be one battle I'll be participating in with you… Your movements will be my movements.. Mine will be yours. Understood?' _Alix nodded to herself. _'Well then… When your body moves on its own, allow it.'_

"Kazekage-sama!" A Chuunin ran up to everyone, bowing lightly before Gaara. "They are attacking now."

"So… It has begun…" Alix smirked under her mask, eye narrowing with a murderous glint in her eye. "This'll be so fun… Mike, MaiAki, lets go.."

The two nodded and ran off towards the front, but Alix stayed back, turning around to stand directly in front of Gaara. Quickly, she pulled down both masks and kissed him lightly, while he kissed back. Pulling away she smiled and waved, pulling her masks back up.

"I'll see you soon… Gaara-kun." And with that said, she turned around and ran to catch up to MaiAki and Mike.

------------------------

She dodged another kick to the head, swiping her body underneath the males leg, knocking him onto his back. His fingers moved to make hand seals before brining it up to his mouth. Fire, forming causing Alix to jump back into the air, onto someone's shoulders. Eye glancing down to see the headband, she raised her right hand into the air, her fingerless gloves covered with enough blood to make it seem as if she had cut herself before smashing her palm onto the man's head, a second later it exploded like a bomb - an attack she had just recently learned from Omen. It was her skill she obtained, thus needed only a certain amount of chakra to do so.

The man then fell limp, which caused Alix to fall down with him feet landing on either side of the man's body, her eyes searching for the one she was attacking before. But there was no luck until her body moved on it's own, just barely dodging a kunai to her arm.

'Keep your eyes open!'

Alix just growled, her eyes changing from the chameleon to an orange color, the bones in the man's arms snapping all at once, causing a loud scream to pulse through the large crowd of people. The man fell to his knee's screaming in agony at what just happened. Alix's eyes, when changed to a different color, and locked onto someone, could either rip apart pieces of the body, blow peoples heads up due to breaking all blood/nerve streams in the human body, which would cause all blood to move towards the head and cause it to explode; or she could break bones… It was a handy blood-line trait to learn in 10 minutes of fighting.

Jumping back, her legs spun around to come into contact with a females head this time, earning a kunai in the foot from her. Growling, Alix jumped back, landing on one foot to pull the kunai out of her foot and throw it at the female. Hand moving to cover her wound and heal it in a snap. Her eyes came into contact with Mike, standing there with his eyes closed and fighting three people with one hand. Her eyes then shifted to look at MaiAki who was having a sort of difficult time trying to kill the Shinobi, but she was doing fine none the less.

"Eternal Embrace!"

Her eyes widened at the sudden feel of ice cold glass all around her - which was completely unusual for cold glass to be in Sand… I mean it was hot enough out here that it would drive anyone crazy… Eyes looked around for who captured her in this casing, finding it to be a rather odd-looking man. She remembered this person… Chiisu.. Oh god how she hated him with a passion.

Growling, she tried struggling against the glass, which only would tighten more around her. Mike, who had notice this was going on, bent down onto the ground, making 5 hand signs before slamming his palms onto the ground. Something was obviously trialing the ground, leaving marks of where it was. Suddenly, Alix could feel something wiggling around her body, wrapping around before they pressed was pushed onto the glass, breaking it into many different shards…

Omen took her chance to step in, Alix's aura flaring indicating Omen was now in control. Raising her hand, all glass shards stopped in mid-air, like some matrix shit, before swirling around her body, hitting anyone who came close to her.

"Time to die… Chiisu… she sends her.. Deepest apologies..." Omen's voice was much colder than it was in Alix's head, but held a nice tune to it.

Chiisu was about to use another technique before Omen appeared behind him, arm wrapped around his neck, both incased in the shards of glass - of course, by now this gained attention from anyone around them.

"Raining Shards." Omen's voice whispered out, in English before all shards slammed into Chiisu's body, as if he had been thrown into a patch of cactuses, or had fallen into one hell of a put filled with porcupines.

Chiisu fell to his knee's, before falling face first into the sand, blood pooling around him. She smirked, Alix coming back into play. Turning around, her eyes widened at the sudden impact she felt. The pain was excruciating to a point where she actually brought up blood. Pain swelled in her chest, right beside her heart, just nicking her Azure headband. Her hair flew around her, swirling even, as it came into contact with her shoulders and arms, spinning out in front of her, and touching the person directly in front of her.

She could hear someone scream 'no!' but she couldn't make out who. The person in front of her was obviously a female, due to the clothing they were wearing. Hair long and throw in front of her, laying on her shoulder and onto her chest. Her breathing was heavy, like this took out so much energy and chakra just by thrusting a sword straight through Alix's chest. Obviously breaking through ribs and whatnot, nearly coming into contact with her lung.

Suddenly, the cool blade was pulled out of her body, and was kicked back by a foot, causing her to stagger back, gripping at her chest, eyes now wild to find out who had stabbed her. When her eyes finally came into contact, she saw none other than her own sister standing before her, holding the blade over her shoulder and grinning wildly at the position Alix was in.

Betrayal…

She had betrayed Alix… She betrayed Mike… She had stabbed her own sister.. Her own **_friend_** in the chest with a sword, indented to kill her. Not just bring her to the brink of death like planned by a Sound Shinobi… But MaiAki wanted to kill her. Why? She had no idea… And her mind was becoming confused as to why. Her vision started to become blurry, the sound of a males voice trying to speak to her, yelling at MaiAki.

She could have healed herself right then and there; but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to move her arms. She was in complete and utter shock at what just happened. Her eyes started to water at the pain that was getting worse. The feeling of hot, warm liquid falling down her chest, inside her clothes and onto her hands was evident.

Her body started to jerk with anticipation for Death. Even Omen couldn't have done anything to protect her, given she couldn't take control of Alix's mind and body.

"We'll be bestest friends forever! Right, Alix-chan! We can be like sisters!" It was MaiAki's voice that moved through her brain like a river over-flooding it's coast and spilling over the sandbags set to protect homes.

Her world crashed before her, hearing completely gone, body going limp and vision gone. Silently, in her own world… she passed into the oblivion of darkness.

"…I am the true leader of Sound… you deserved what you got coming… Alix-**_chan_**…" MaiAki's laughter filled the area and Mike was about to attack, but she managed to vanish.

His eyes looked down at alix, laying in a pool of blood, her chakra and life gone all at the hands of her own sister…

"Alix-chan…"

---------------------------------

"Gaara!" The voice was impatient, and he looked up from where he was sitting, waiting for a good time to go out. His eyes came into contact he feared of seeing since she stepped foot onto the field. "I-I tried to help her, but… MaiAki… she…. she stabbed her through the chest with her sword… MaiAki is a traitor! She betrayed even her own sister and her own fiancée… She said she was the true leader of Sound…"

Kankuro stood up at hearing this, eyes widened at the news. Mike was lying, there was no way MaiAki would betray him and his village! There was no way.

"S-she's dead. I tried to bring her back, even Sakura couldn't even do anything to help her. I… If I would have known it was MaiAki I would have taken care of her myself…"

"Dead…" Gaara whispered softly, taking Alix out of Mike's arms and putting her in his own, holding her as if she was a child. Sitting back down, he shook her lightly, her head moving side to side limply, along with her arms. He held himself back at screaming at the top of his lungs. He kept himself from crying. Bringing her to his chest, her rested his face in her neck, breathing in the scent. "…My angel…"

That special Person

Has the one place

No one can fill

But when that person leaves

You feel empty

When living in a shadow

Trying to forget yourself

Don't think of life

Think of night

Your choice,

Depends on your mood

Of which reflects your heart

To that certain person

When they break a promise

And don't tell you why

You feel worthless,

And start to cry

Listen to the pain of time

And figure out your path

When you decide what is best

Move forward in life

Step out of the shadows

To tell that person

They mean the world to you

But reveal your true intentions

When that person isn't There anymore

You finally realize why you didn't before

As your standing by yourself

In the pouring rain and freezing cold

Drifting back into the shadows

You feel a sudden burst of life

Making everything seem warm

Is this death or is this "That Person"

You look around

But only see emptiness

Your heart feels heavy

And your alone

You finally see

You are by yourself

Just like you always knew

This is the way it should be

So you turn from the world

And walk the opposite way

Leaving your love behind

Listening to your heart

Fade into darkness.

------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Whooooo! What a long… chapter. Now my back is killing me, my wrist hurts… Ugh. Anyways, Thanks for reading! I hope to see you soon, ne? That poem at the end, it belongs to my brother, I just found it on the computer a moment ago. But uh.. Yeh. So it's not mine but belongs to him and he doesn't know it yet… Doesn't deserve to… Ha! Lol anyways..

Emeralds Rose: Yes I am holding back till I see you face to face mofo! Mwahahaha, wait until then.. I'll stab you.

SugarSnike: lmao, how about we go insane together, but to a degree!? Crackers? Lmao. I shall remember that! Very Crackiful Snazzyness..

KJ : Yes everyone had to be jealous at one point, ne? And yes! Gaara did chuckle while Alix snooped… Yeh..

Earthchik: I forgot to respond to your review! I'm so sorry! But the way I keep updating is cause I have no life outside my room. So when I get home, I ask someone if I should write.. And he says yes, which leads to me updating every other day.

-----------------------------------------

****

Part 3 - Wish: This Is The End

So Alix was killed in the last part of the series… But what happens when she comes back after a set time? This time… The war is no longer a war; but an attack that will demolish everything and everyone in her wake. The new awakened Alix is to be feared once she steps foot onto the battlefield once again; Can Gaara turn her back to who she was?


	13. About Wish: This is the end

R i d 3 r: Hello's. Just writting this up to say that Wish: This is the end, is already up and running. This will be the last part to Wish, so... yeh, i'll be sad. lol. Anyways, hopes to see all of you's again!


End file.
